The present disclosure relates to a method for identifying a position of a mobile, in particular autonomous, robotic vehicle relative to a work zone defined by a current-carrying boundary conductor. In particular, the method may be used to execute a function in the robotic vehicle upon a limit of the defined work zone being reached or exceeded. Methods for identifying a position of a mobile robotic vehicle relative to a work zone defined by a current-carrying boundary conductor have already been proposed, for example in DE 10 2010 028 251 A1, EP 2 741 160 A1 and EP 1 512 053 A1.